Stop and Stare
by LeytonNaleyZanessaTroyella4evr
Summary: Summary: They were from two different worlds; he from a wealthy, powerful family; she a mere orphan who worked for his family as a servant. But sometimes, you’ll find “the one” when you least expect it. Naley with traces of Leyton.
1. Prologue

Okay, so here I go again with another story-attempt, but this time I'm really determined to finish this story because I've had

**Okay, so here I go again with another story-attempt, but this time I'm really determined to finish this story because I've had this story idea for such a long time. I couldn't update as often as most people would want, but I'll try to update weekly. I promise, no longer than two weeks wait for a new chapter. Again, I'll see how many people actually like it, and if it seems like no one does, I'll just stop writing. So please encourage other people to read this please!! Also, I'm rating this T for now, but I plan on adding some smut later on. I'll give a warning at the beginning of every mature chapter just for the people who don't like smut. And now the summary/prologue! (P.S. It is, of course, good old Naley with traces of Leyton. Sorry Brucas fans!)**

**Summary: They were from two different worlds; he from a wealthy, powerful family; she a mere orphan who worked for his family as a servant. But sometimes, you'll find "the one" when you least expect it. Set in the early 1900s on a large North Carolina plantation owned by the Scott family.**

The mansion was enormous. Of course, it's called a mansion, right? Everyone should expect a mansion to be a ridiculously huge size. But that didn't prepare Haley James for what she was about to encounter, although she had a good feeling of what was to come. She nervously walked up the flight of marble stairs that led to the front door. Once she reached the door, she contemplated whether or not she should knock.

"What am I thinking? They would never hire an orphan who has never gone to school for a day in her life! I should just leave!" Haley thought to herself.

Too late for her, the door had already swung open revealing a beautiful woman in her late thirties.

"Hello! You must be Haley, right? Come on in!"

Once Haley and the mysterious woman entered the house and into the living room, she finally introduced herself.

"I'm Deborah Scott, but you can just call me Deb. I was the one who posted the posters at the marketplace. I'm assuming you're Haley James, the girl who sent me the letter saying you wanted the job?" Deb asked.

"Yes, I am. Now, I'm going to be honest, I've never gone to school before, so I'm not too well educated. Being raised in an orphanage didn't enable many chances at getting an education. Usually only the boys went to school while the girls would learn how to do housework, so I'm fairly decent at cooking and cleaning and whatnot." Haley hoped Deb would overlook her lack of knowledge. She really needed this job if she didn't want to end up in the streets.

"Oh there is no need for too many brains for this job. I just need a servant to do housework. Do you know how to read and write?" Deb asked.

"Oh yes! That much I do know," Haley replied.

"Ah! Good! Then I can also have you copy some cards and letters I need to send out occasionally." Deb raved. She had a great feeling about Haley. She seemed very decent and ladylike. Deb knew Haley was the perfect person for the job.

"I'm really hoping that you're considering giving me this job. I really do need the money and a place to stay," Haley persuaded Deb.

"Oh don't you worry! I was already planning on giving you the job! When can you start?" Deb asked.

"Oh! Anytime you need me to!" Haley exclaimed, feeling ecstatic that she received the job.

"How about right now? We could get your bags and settle you in today!" Deb replied. Deb then sent a few other servants to retrieve Haley's bags at the inn she was staying at. After Deb had gone into the kitchen to check on dinner being prepared by the chef, Haley was left alone in the living room. She looked around the room and found many family portraits placed along the fireplace mantel. Haley noticed one person in particular in these portraits. He had short, raven-black hair, a sharp jaw, and the most stunning sea-deep blue eyes. It was no doubt that he would get any woman's attention with his handsome features.

Someone cleared their throat behind Haley. She turned around and saw the same man that was in the portraits.

"Um, can I help you?" he asked.

"Actually…" Haley started.

"Haley! There you are! I almost forgot you were in the living room!" Deb came rushing in, "Ah! Nathan! I see you've met our new servant! This is Haley."

Nathan and Haley locked eyes, and suddenly the world stopped. Deb continued ranting on about how the chef accidentally burnt the casserole, but neither of them was listening. They were too focused on each other to notice.

"Oh my god, she is beautiful," Nathan thought.

"Oh my god, he is beautiful," Haley thought.

This was _clearly_ going to be an interesting job.

**Now please understand that this is just a prologue. The future chapters will be longer, so don't panic. Also, I have a new poll opened in my profile. Please vote on it! I would really like your opinions on it! Especially since it is dealing with this story. So, please leave a review and tell me what you think of this idea for a new story! Thanks!**


	2. Locked In

Wow

**Wow! Ten reviews for just the prologue! I hope I can keep that up! Thanks for your kind and encouraging words. Now I'm really looking forward to completing this story! So thanks again! And sorry for the delay! I got super busy with school, but I'm back now! But, I wanted to ask you readers a really important question. I'll have it up as a poll on my profile, and I REALLY need you to answer it! Thanks! And enjoy the first official chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill. If I did, I would **_**totally**_** force James to run around naked. HAHA! No, seriously, I would. **

_His rough calloused hands glided over her shoulder blades. She shivered with anticipation for what was to come. He guided her to the bed and gently set her down, whispering words of sweet nothing in her ear. "It's time to wake up…"_

Haley sprang straight up in bed. "That's the third time this week!" she thought to herself.

Haley had been working for the Scott family for a month. She grew very fond of Deb and her other son, Lucas. He had the same sharp blue eyes as the dark-haired Scott brother, but with sandy blonde hair. Lucas was very much interested in literature and politics, and was more than willing to introduce the world of classic literature to Haley. They both loved art and classical music, and found that they had much in common, despite their different backgrounds.

But the dark-haired one still confused her. She hadn't spoken to Nathan since their brief encounter in the living room on the day Haley first arrived. She, however, was still intrigued by him.

As she worked around the house all day, Haley heard all sorts of gossip revolving around him. Apparently, he was under strict orders from his father, the ever-powerful and rather frightening Dan Scott. Being the oldest son, Nathan was to inherit the family business of owning and running the plantation. That had been the "master plan" all throughout Nathan's life, so his father made sure that nothing ever "distracted" Nathan from the "master plan."

In Dan Scott's eyes, Nathan would graduate top of his class at Duke University, earn his business degree, continue the successful family business, and then marry a beautiful girl from a rich and powerful family. This was the "master plan."

Not wanting to make waves, Nathan followed Dan's directions, believing that his father wanted what was best for him. Unknown to Nathan, Dan had only ever wanted to continue the family legend of Scott Plantation.

Haley supposed it was because of this reason why Nathan was rarely seen around the house. He was either locked up in his room studying, or out in public keeping up with the Scott family's impressive public reputation.

Though Haley had only seen glimpses of him, she could already tell he was a real ladies man. He was the tall, dark and handsome kind of guy. Exactly the kind of guy any woman would be lucky to get her hands on. No wonder Dan Scott controlled Nathan's love life; every woman in the country would be flocking all over him.

Haley felt sort of guilty, lusting over her boss's son like that. But Haley knew that she would never act upon her feelings; it just wasn't allowed.

Little did Haley know that her and Nathan's paths were about to cross whether she liked it or not.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley was walking down the hall delivering the freshly washed towels for the week. Once she had finished stocking every bedroom, she put the rest in the linen closet. She stepped inside the closet and was about to exit when she ran into something hard.

"Oomph!" Haley stumbled back and fell upon a stack of dust rags on the floor.

"Sorry about that," the obstruction said. Haley immediately recognized that voice as Nathan's. She may not have seen him much, but she has heard him speaking with his father, most of the time arguing.

"No…no…It's my fault. I…I wasn't looking," Haley stuttered, shocked to find Nathan in a linen closet.

"No, it's my fault. I was just looking for a towel for my bath."

Haley immediately dozed off, imagining Nathan in a bathtub, completely naked except the soapy bubbles clinging to his slightly tanned skin…

"Snap out of it, Haley! This is your boss's _son_! You can't daydream like that about him!" Haley thought to herself.

"Oh! Um, didn't I put any towels in your bedroom?" Haley asked, already knowing the answer. She purposely skipped Nathan's bedroom while delivering the towels. Haley didn't know if she was allowed into his bedroom without his permission. She had no problem, however, going to Lucas's bedroom though. She almost asked herself why, but knew that she already knew the answer deep down.

"It's fine. I'll just grab some in here," Nathan said, taking some towels and turning to exit, only to find that the door had closed behind them.

"Uh…that's not good."

"Oh my god, are you kidding me? The door only opens from the outside!" Haley exclaimed.

"Great! We have to wait here until someone finds us in here."

_Oh, whatever will they do to pass the time?!_

**Again, sorry that the beginning chapters aren't as long, but I'm hoping that they will get longer eventually! I'm still new to writing fanfics! Again, please check out my new poll on my profile! It's really important for this story! Thanks! Review please!**


End file.
